familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20131007160941/@comment-5555583-20131018101101
Wiesz, że lubię czarny humor, wkręcanie ludzi i obserwowanie ich reakcji, trochę podmanipulować, podpuścić *-* Np. takie wywołanie u ciebie w głowie obrazu Midora w kiecy z trawy siedzącego na wiklinowym tronie w szałasie z jakimś papugowym pióropuszem na głowie z miszczem drugiego planu Kakao podającym winogronka i wachlującego zza placów, a w rąsi lucky item - czaszka kapucynki o.o Ale to jest nic. Opanowałam... a właściwie odziedziczyłam po dziadku przykrą umiejętność wbijania szpil z precyzją chirurga, jak ktoś wkurzy, to krótkim zdaniem dopiekę akurat tam w czuły punkt, gdzie najbardziej zaboli. W nerwach za szybko zripostuję i no... Dlatego zrażam do siebie ludzi *emo corner* Czasem sobie myślę, że jestem jak reverse Izaya XD Bo chociaż uwielbiam wkręcać i obserwować ludzką głupotę ;p to naprawdę nienawidzę ludzi. Nie umiem funkcjonować w społeczeństwie jak należy. Z tobą o dziwo rozmawiam normalnie. Jakoś żyję innym trybem, w innym świecie, obcy mnie przerażają, chociaż nie daję po sobie poznać, jestem nieśmiała do tego stopnia, że gdybym ci powiedziała, to pewnie byś słusznie uznała, że wpakowałaś się w jakiś shit nawiązując głębszy kontakt z osobą tego pokroju. Niby nadrabiam bardzo silną psychiką, bo jestem niewpływowa i się nie łamię, ale nadal... Przepraszam, że konwersujesz z taką żałosną osobą :< No dobra, kończąc te emosy: Pomyślałam sobie, co by się stało z Japonią, gdybyśmy tam zawitały *^* Ja też często chcę być na miejscu Kuro, jak tak przeglądam grafiki. Jeśli chodzi o inicjowanie czegoś, to fakt iż jestem tsundere wystarczy za tysiąc słów, ne? XD Tylko, że u mnie to "inicjowanie" byłoby raczej przemocą, bezpośrednie i ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Bo nigdy bym na wspomnienie o festiwalu nie zapytała "To może pójdziemy razem?". To by było raczej: "Chętnie... Ale jesteś pewny? Nie będę przeszkadzać? Bardzo bym chciała, ale nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu." itd.~~ Ja zakładam z góry, że sprawiam komuś problem i ktoś się przeze mnie męczy, nawet nie wiem dlaczego. Że nie jestem odpowiednio zabawna, ktoś się nudzi, że powiem coś niemiłego, coś sobie zrobię etc~~ Jakby Nebuya miał coś do gadania ;3 No dobra, mogłabym zrobić dla niego wyjątek, jeśli dobrze by grał *dark smile* Właśnie dlatego napisałam, że zrobiłaś mi tydzień (a nawet więcej), ucieszyłam się, że uważasz, że bym miała jakiś wpływ na Seia *-* Co do tego doujina, to ja się emocjonuję tym, że czuję jakoś, że się w nim odegrasz za te moje narzucanie skojarzeń O_O Że się wyburaczę na śmierć O_O To źle ci się wydaje. D:< On by się zakochał, tylko by nie wiedział, że to właśnie miłość. Ktoś by go musiał uświadomić ^u^ *pata Shinuś* Jak tak mówię, to tak jest. XDDDDD Btw. Ty mówiłaś, że ci nie wierzyli z Fabianem, ja miałam we wtorek taką akcję, że bym się spóźniła do szkoły, zaklinam całą mocą, aby mi się udało zdążyć. Nie zdążyłam, oczywiście na czas.... Ale akurat jakiś facet pomylił sale(?) i nie mogła moja grupa wejść, musieliśmy poczekać, bo matematyczna nie mogła znaleźć sali, więc w efekcie byłam na czas^^. DAT moce - niech mnie Bóg skarze, jeśli skłamałam. A w ogóle dużo osób nie zaliczyło żadnej z poniedziałkowych wejściówek, a ja ;3 - zaliczyłam obie~~ *prawdziwa żona swojego męża* Tak, Aho na ciebie. Nie bądź taka pewna, co do Hyuugi. Niby ma Riko, ale patrząc z mojego punktu widzenia - ja widzę przyszłość jako tryliony cieniutkich prostopadłych ścieżek, które się rozszczepiają z każdym podjętym wyborem. Taki efekt motyla. To, czy wsiądziesz do tego autobusu może zaważyć, czy nie zginiesz w wypadku, jeśli przeżyjesz, to będziesz żoną swego przyszłego męża, a wasze dzieci mogą wynaleźć lekarstwo na raka. Jak nie zawiążesz tego buta, to wsiądziesz, zginiesz, mąż twój trafi na jakąś alkoholiczkę, sam się stoczy, a dzieci będą w bidulu itd~~ W świecie bez Murasa może byłabyś z kimś innym z KnB. Uniwersum KnB z nami też zapewne wyglądałoby inaczej. Gdyby Kagami poszedł do innej szkoły, to Kuro assa by zrobił. Gdyby Kuroś nie został poczęty, Momo może by gruchała z Ahosiem. @u@ Shinu~~ *krwawi z nosa tęczą* Ten 6 mnie rozjechał xpx *leży we krwi, po czym się ogarnia* Może to moje osobiste domysły, ale po tym mam coraz większe wrażenie, że Sei miałby niezłą rozrywkę, kiedy moje dumne i blade oblicze po każdym takim jego wgapie byłabym żywą promocją inwokacji "Pana Tadka" z serii "Gdzie panieńskim rumieńcem dzięcielina pała". *emo corner* *zapisuje na dysku* Uwielbiam twoje spamy, edity, trollingi <3 Ja oprócz swego motta, które to *dla przypomnienia i w skrócie* mówi, o zawsze zakładaniu najgorszego scenariusza i posiadanie planu awaryjnego w tym wypadku, mam jeszcze jedno, bardzo piękne motto. A mianowicie: Tak długo, jak mam swoją wyobraźnię, tak długo, jak jestem w stanie tworzyć w swojej głowie nieskończoną ilość pięknych światów, żadna nienawiść prawdziwego świata nie jest w stanie mnie skrzywdzić (W sensie psychicznym, oczywiście. Normalnie to mnie krzywdzi korek od szamponiacza *emo corner*). Co do ostatniego... *jadowity uśmieszek* Shinu... w twojej sytuacji serio, lepiej dla ciebie by było >////< Znowu mnie zmuszasz, do dircenia umysłu dziewiczego *ociekający jadem uśmieszek again* Prepare your mind~~ *if you know, what I mean ;p*